Hands on the Altar
by Mairemor
Summary: Eric gets Sook in a family way and visits his favorite goddess for some much needed advice.


Hands on the Altar

**Note: This story is for Sookiverse's weekly one-shot challenge: week #9**

**All SVM characters are the sole property of Ms. Harris**

_(Alfheim—is the Norse home of the Fae, Asgard is the home of the Norse gods, Midgård is our world, wyrd is fate or karma)_

Hands on the altar for a charming spell

(Be sincere with persuasion)

Go ask your Goddess if you've served her well

(She'll be climbing higher now)

"A Charming Spell" by Splashdown

Hlin, the auburn-haired goddess of consolation, and Freya, white armed lady of the Valkyrie and love goddess extraordinaire, watched Eric and Sookie, now the future Mrs. Eric Northman, drive away from the rolling hills, streams, meadows, and forests of Niall Brigant's country estate.

Freya turned to Hlin, her beautiful blue eyes sparkling with mischief, "Well that went well, don't you think? Eric and the little part Fae beauty are together and we all got what we wanted in the bargain!"

Hlin shot a sideways glance at her sister goddess, her hazel eyes flashing, and sniffed. " I think they might have gotten a little more than Eric bargained for…two little things more…"

Freya threw her head back and laughed melodically. Above her head magnolias burst into bloom. " But they're in love and admitting it! And they had sooo much fun doing the deed, over and over, in my sacred grove. I am_ so_ glad that Eric remained true to the Viking ceremonies of commitment. This new tradition of "white weddings" just doesn't have the same um …oomph!"

Hlin shook her head. She had been Eric's patroness for over a millenium. He had visited _her_ sacred grove for advice, prior to his conversation with Sookie and their truly pyrotechnic sex. As the goddess of love and fertility, Freya was just along for the ride, quite literally.

"But your…arrangements…went well beyond Eric's, ah expectations…"

Freya rolled her eyes and held out one delicate hand to admire her fuchsia colored nails. Her golden brows creased in a frown "Uh! Too dark !"

She blew gently on her fingertips and held her hand out to Hlin, "I think that a French manicure looks so much better, don't you?"

Hlin stared at her, one eyebrow raised, " Freya, stop stone walling, now!"

Freya pursed her perfect lips and made a face. "Oh all right! Ever since our last party when Thor threw you in the oracle pool—you have been such a b'otch! Well, I had orders from the head honcho to make sure everything went well…that the ground was prepared for the harvest, so to speak…so, I thought, why wait…let's get this show on the road! And anyway, Eric's going to be the toast of Vamp town when word gets around that he's managed to –well you know-- with a little help from me," Freya added modestly.

Hlin ran her hands through her thick hair, " Well, given the current situation, I'll expect another visit to my grove fairly soon. Our boy's going to need some consoling!"

Sure enough, a little over a month later, just as twilight shifted into night. Hlin felt Eric entered the grove in bare feet, as always—but there was a tinge more humility in his bearing than Hlin had seen in him in centuries. Erin knelt before Hlin's effigy and touched his head to her feet.

"My Lady," he whispered, "Please come to me! I have great need of your advice."

Freya who was peaking around the corner, gave Hlin a nod and a wink, "Hoo boy…here it comes! "

Before descending from Asgard, Hlin shot Freya a dirty look, raised the middle finger of her flawless, immortal right hand, and flipped her the bird.

Just as she always had, the Lady Hlin appeared in a simple linen tunic her auburn hair bound in a long braid that fell to her waist.

Waves of power and serenity flowed from her "I'm here my child…you are troubled…"

As Hlin waited for Eric to vent, she send out a huge ward. Freya was definitely eves dropping. Hlin heard her mutter, "Oh damn!" as the ward dropped into place.

Eric, feared master vampire and Viking warrior, looked a bit desperate. Hlin reached down, gave him her hand, and helped him to his feet.

She nodded to her right and a wooden bench materialized.

Hlin smiled kindly and patted the bench. "Come sit next to me."

Eric hesitated for moment and then sat, a bit uncomfortably, in the presence of his goddess.

"My mate is pregnant…" he whispered.

Hlin patted his big, cool hand. "I know…"

Outside of the grove, Eric had maintained a stoic calm as all hell broke out in the supe world, but here in the grove, in the presence of his goddess, he could speak his mind.

"Prince Niall's rival, the Fae lord Sewell Ulswater, had sent assassins from the realm of Alfheim to Midgård. Niall Brigant's granddaughter Claudine has been sent back to the prince's sanctuary in Alfheim… for her own protection. She is full blooded and can bear a pure Fae child for the Brigants and is seen as the greater asset."

Eric's voice was harsh, bitter," My woman is only part Fae and cannot enter the Prince's sanctuary. There have already been two attacks by Ulswater's forces. Weres attacked during the day. The prince's retinue destroyed them. Last night ,after my woman finished work, three Ulswater Fae attempted an ambush. I ordered her to stop work two weeks ago, but she is very stubborn. Perhaps now, she will listen to reason."

His fangs descended and his eyes blazed as he recalled the fight. " I drained two and tore their limbs apart so that Ulswater would find them defiled." He smiled grimly. "The third, I retained for questioning. He is well trained, but he _will _ speak before I'm through with him."

Eric paused and Hlin waited patiently.

"My mate, Sookie, is sick…constantly. She is wrenched with fear for the ones she carries. There are other hostile forces at work as well—a member of the Fellowship of the Sun who was once her friend, suspects. I will , of course, kill her and any who plan to attack my woman and the life within her…" He stared into the limitless depths of the goddess's eyes. " And so I ask you my Lady, why now ?"

Hlin held Eric's gaze for a moment.

"You know the answer to this my child. We are all, gods included, connected by the web of wyrd. We have made choices and you have made choices. Like stones thrown into a lake, the ripples touch and join. Do you regret you connection to the little part Fae beauty?"

Eric paused. There was no lying to the goddess. " Before we were blood bonded, yes. The loss of concentration, and control she caused me! She was always stubborn and argumentative, a beautiful, terrible distraction. And we fought, often, but we also laughed easily. When I was cursed and we became lovers…I think sometime we hated each other after that. Neither of us would speak! I wanted my memories and she wanted to hear me say things I wasn't able to say… There was always a fierce attraction, and we've saved each other many times. Now there is love between us. It is a hard love, but it's deep and real. I believe that our wyrds are bound together now. "

Hlin nodded. "Then you have your answer. You must continue to protect her, as I know you will. If you make the choices that are born of this love, your woman and your children will survive these times."

Eric searched her face. He wanted an assurance that it wasn't hers to give.

"But what of the cost? To my mate…to my children ?"

Hlin bent forward and kissed Eric's brow. "There's always a cost Dear One. Love is a kind of magic too. When we love, when we give ourselves, we decide to accept that price. And so it is with magic. When magic is given there is always magic owed."


End file.
